


Pineapple, Anyone?

by DashFlintceschi



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Josh is a writer, M/M, The police show up at his door because of something he Googled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has an idea for his new book at half four in the morning, but he has to Google it to get the specifics. The police take it a little too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple, Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/gifts).



> For tgrsndshrks, because I think she'll love author!Josh as much as I do.

Josh grunts as he becomes vaguely aware of Dan’s presence in the kitchen with him.

“Have you been up all night?” His husband asks worriedly, and Josh shrugs with one shoulder as he keeps typing.

“Depends, is it morning?” He asks distractedly, and Dan snorts.

“Yeah, almost eight,” he informs him, and he nods.

“Then I’ve been up all night. A plot took hold, and I couldn’t sleep until I wrote it down,” he replies, and Dan sighs as he sit’s a mug of coffee down on the table beside Josh, though not close enough for it to endanger his precious laptop, and wraps his arms around Josh’s shoulders from behind as he buries his face in his neck. He kind of regrets this, though, as he realises that Josh has been too caught up in writing his new book to shower for a few days.

“You’re going to work yourself to death, one of these days,” he mumbles against Josh’s skin, deciding he doesn’t really care about the slightly musty, sweaty smell coating his husband’s skin.

Josh is stopped from uttering the best sassy reply his sleep deprived brain can muster, by a knock at the door. They both frown at each other in confusion, wondering who would be at the door at seven fifty-three in the morning, and Dan goes to answer it. Josh hears faint voices for a moment, then Dan comes back, looking worried.

“It’s the police, they want to talk to you,” he tells him, sitting down beside him and taking his hand as the police follow him in and sit across from both of them.

“You’re Josh Franceschi-Flint?” The bigger one asks, and Josh nods. “We have certain phrases that are flagged, that alert us if anyone searches for them on the internet. We were alerted that you searched for one of those flagged posts at seventeen minutes past five this morning,” he informs Josh, and he has to think for a moment, to remember what he Googled during the night. He laughs slightly as he realises.

“You have that flagged?!” He laughs, and they both nod.

“People are coming up with more and more horrible and inventive ways to hurt each other, we’ve flagged everything we could think of, no matter how ridiculous,” the smaller one tells him, but Josh still can’t help laughing.

“Well, don’t worry, it was just a possible plot for the book I’m writing, nothing to start an investigation over,” he assures them, and they both laugh.

“To be honest, we didn’t think it would be anything serious, we just had to make sure. If you wouldn’t mind giving us a copy of either your book, or your research, if you didn’t use it in your book, for our report, we can leave you to it,” the smaller one tells him, and he nods and gets up, taking his laptop over to the printer with him. He uses the highlighter on Microsoft Word to highlight all the important parts, then prints off the thirty pages that make up his research so far. They thank him, and apologise for disturbing them, then leave.

Dan starts making breakfast as Josh settles back down at the table to keep writing, but Dan turns to him as he waits for the toaster.

“What did you Google, anyway?” He asks curiously, and Josh laughs again.

“‘How long would it take for pineapple juice to dissolve a dead body’,” he chuckles, and Dan snorts.

“How the hell would that even work?” He asks, and Josh grins.

“Apparently, there’s an enzyme in pineapple that digests proteins, it’s why your tongue tingles when you eat it. I had the idea at four o’clock this morning, that it could maybe be used to dissolve a dead body, but then I had some coffee, and I realised how utterly ridiculous it is, so I didn’t use it,” he explains, and Dan laughs. It’s daft things like that that make him fall more and more in love with Josh every day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of thing I think about when I have writer's block, whether or not the enzyme in pineapple would be strong enough to dissolve a body. I thought about Googleing it, but then I thought that might get me put on a watch list or something, and this happened. I think I may have to do author!Josh again.


End file.
